Secret Society of Anarchy
by RavenMaster316
Summary: It all started when Zattana noticed a strange magical nexus, who's causing this? What does this have to do with the Secret Society? And what's this about Harley and Joker having a kid? Rated T for Minor Cursing, and because i'm paranoid, contains some characters and events from DCUO.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Society of Anarchy

Takes place after during time skip

* * *

Chapter 1: "Where we left off"

It was a normal day at happy harbor. People were going about their business and the only disturbance was a minor bank robbery stopped by the covert team of superhero protégés. Well speak of the devil; our super friends are doing something surprisingly ordinary. The team, Have just exited a concert by a rising band called the "Storybooks". Dick had his arm around Zattana, Conner had his around Meg'an, and Wally had his around Artemis.

"Ohmigod, can you believe that the storybooks have a professional Special Effects guy, and they're such rookies in the Showbiz!" Miss Martian Exclaimed giddily

"Jeez calm down Miss.M" Muttered Robin, a little annoyed at her not being 'Whelmed'.

Zattana smiled sweetly, instantly calming her boyfriend "alright guys let me find my car". Recently Zattana had discovered a gift from her father it was a magical car that can turn invisible. Zattana called it the "Z Car". She could locate it easily by using her magic

Zattana closed her eyes and raised her arms. She chanted something in backwards and opened her eyes, looking around her for the telltale magic energy that was her car

Suddenly Zattana collapsed onto her knees clutching her head screaming

"Zee!" Everyone yelled in unison. Robin rushed over and picked her up.

"What happened?" he asked worryingly

"Ugh big Nexus of Magical energy, a _Lethal_ amount of magical energies if left unchecked" she muttered between breaths. "We have to check it out!" she commanded looking over her teammates.

Robin Hesitated before nodding. He slipped an earpiece into his ear and pressed the talk button, the others did the same "Robin to Black Canary, Robin to Black Canary, to you read?"

"Yes this is Black Canary, what's your situation Robin?" said Black Canary over the earpiece

"Zattana has discovered a dangerous amount of magical energies, the team and I are going to check it out." Answered Robin through his earpiece

"Understood, call if you need any backup" replied Black Canary

"Alright guys let's Suit Up!" said Zattana she spread her arms. She again muttered something under her breath and smoke enveloped the seven teens. Once the smoke dissipated the team was in their uniforms. Robin instantly took command "Move out team!"

Eventually they arrived at the site of the disturbance. You could tell instantaneously that there was a nexus of magic here, even those with no experience with magic. The first thing you would notice was the giant magic circle swirling around a figure. Said figure appeared to be an old man wearing a hooded robe and cloak.

"Cease this magical activity at once! This is dangerous!" Zattana yelled out to the hooded figure

However the old man looked up then continued to chant. An inner, more focused Magic Circle formed directly underneath him.

Zattana pointed her finger at him and muttered something in backwards. From her outstretched finger shot a lightning bolt and hit the hooded man straight in the chest, blasting him backwards.

The team all exchanged high-fives, happy that another crisis was averted. However moments later a clear voice rang out over the empty lot.

"That wasn't very nice now was it?" said the old man getting up completely unscathed. However even more surprising than his miraculous healing was his voice, he sounded like a teenager. He snapped his fingers and a gold glowing magic circle appeared below him and moved upward transforming him as it went.

Old wrinkled skin, tanned with age was transformed into youthful pale skin. He now looked about 17. His bare feet were clothed with expensive looking dress shoes; his robe was replaced with a black button up dress shirt and black dress pants; he was given a yellow tie and a navy blue vest over his shirt; he got a pair of white formal gloves and he wore a black fedora with a yellow band around it over his long black hair and small but elegant s-shaped horns, mostly black but spattered with gold at the top. He looked ready to go to a formal party

"My, they don't make sorceress like they used to eh? Back in the day any second rate magic-user could have seen my shield and straight through my guise." He said pulling a pair of thin black rimmed glasses out of thin air and placing them onto his face, the clear glass complementing his glowing yellow eyes. He leered at them. "And they most certainly weren't so _gullible"_

Too late Zattana realized what he meant "Run for it guys!" she yelled running to the street.

"Too late" said the boy in a vicious voice and snapped his fingers. Instantly a magical cage formed around them ,the glowing walls sealing them off

"Leaving so soon? But we haven't been formerly introduced yet" he said smiling sweetly

* * *

Sorry about it being so short, first serious FF for now my other stories are on hiatus so srry. ill try to update when i type it sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes. please tell me about it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Formal Introductions Part 1

* * *

In the previous chapter…

_Too late Zattana realized what he meant "Run for it guys!" she yelled gesturing to the street._

_"Too late" said the boy in a sing-song voice and snapped his fingers. Instantly a magical cage formed around them_

_"Leaving so soon? But we haven't been formerly introduced yet" he said smiling sweetly_

* * *

The boy made a dramatic gesture at himself. "I am the Contractor of Spades, a young Lord of Chaos, Master Sorcerer, but you can just call me Spade."Said Spade letting a small black flame dance over his hand before closing his hand into a fist and extinguishing the magic flame. A small spade shaped portal opened and Spade reached his hand in. when he retracted his hand he had a sword that looked like an elegant clock hand.

Zattana got into a ready position summoning her wand. A classic magician style wand, it was black with white at the tips. "There are 7 of us and 1 of you, we'll beat you eventually" she said elongating her wand to the same length as his sword

Spade smirked "well, I suppose I'll have to fix that. But first…" he pointed his sword at Zattana and said "Kaboom" Magic flowing around him from that one word. Suddenly a large bolt of lightning erupted from his sword and hit Zattana straight in the chest knocking her back. She lay on the ground curled up in the fetal position, her body smoking. "Now that's how you zap someone with lighting. Humph armatures" he flicked his wrist at Zattana and a gag appeared around her mouth, then he tapped his chin thoughtfully "now, where was I? Ah yes" he snapped his fingers and a present box appeared, around the size of a small car. It was green with a purple bow and cyan smiley faces all over. With a loud poof the box exploded and green gas cascaded onto the floor. Robin recognized the gas instantly; his days with his mentor taught him much.

"Get away from that, its Joker gas!" he yelled in a panicked voice, worried for his friend's safety

Eventually a figure could be seen through the gas. He looked very young about 13, 14. He was wearing a green jacket with a cyan shirt and purple bowtie, he had green pants and purple shoes and gloves, and he had a green top hat with a purple band around it. He had alabaster skin and glowing purple contacts along with swirly cyan make-up around his eyes and mouth. He had some sort of greenish metal back pack.

"Meet Tech Freak, resident hacker and Sociopath." Announced Spade. "Oh, and did I mention he's Jokers _son._ He's a literal Clown Prince of Crime" Spade said. Freaks backpack opened up on four sides, and let out big dragonfly-like wings, two on each side. The wings buzzed loudly before lifting him into the air. Once on the air he slipped something that looked suspiciously like triggers out of his sleeve. He pushed the button and the 'triggers' unfolded to reveal green semi-automatic pistols. He threw them up into the air and opened up a holo-keyboard; on it 4 red frowny clown faces appeared. As he typed, one by one the frowny faces started turning into green smiley ones.

"Hey that's my gig" muttered robin. Finally all of the faces became smiley and Freak's own face matched the smiles, he then held out his arms and caught the pistols without even looking at them. "I think you you've got more problems than me stealing your act" said Tech freak his youthful voice ringing out, still high pitched before puberty.

Robin looked around curiously before he registered a strange beeping noise coming from his utility belt. He recognized the pouch immediately; it was his Explosive Wing-Ding pouch. "Oh Cra-"he was cut off by his belt exploding, knocking him backwards and hitting his head against the wall.

Freak laughed, it was a sick deranged noise. He started somersaulting in midair laughing all the way. Suddenly his expression changed to a deadly serious. Faster than you can blink he had aimed his pistols and fired. Obviously on his last vestiges of strength, Robin reached up and blocked the projectile with his glove. He studied it closer. "What the? A pellet? Seriously?" he said looking more than a bit annoyed that he had been so worried about a _pellet_.

Freak cracked up again "it causes more pain, tehee. As an added bonus I can do _this_" he clapped his hand. Robin looked around waiting for a group of joker goons to pop up. '_what's going on?'_ he thought 'Aren't goons Jokers usual trick?' he was again cut off but this time by a present wrapping popping _out of the _pellet and making a gag and a straitjacket around him

"I got that for revenge for Poppa J" said Tech Freak proudly nodding his approval.

He looked out over the rest of the team, still too stunned to react. "Aww, don't you feel lonely, Well no worries! I brought party favors!" he said ominously. He whipped out a handful of cards and threw them at the group of heroes. They were inches from their faces when a yellow and red streak flew into their path. A moment later kid flash stood holding the cards. "I believe these are yours" he said nonchalantly. Suddenly he ran over and shoved the cards into freaks pocket. "Bye" he said simply pushing the younger kid back and running to his own team. A muffled explosion was heard, and a steaming tech freak, in more ways than one stepped up next to Spade. "Why you…" he started to walk forward but was stopped by Spade. His expression morphed to one of bafflement

Spade clicked his tongue a few times. "Here, kitty kitty." At the word _kitty_ Freak smiled. Above Kid Flash a writhing mass of … Something appeared. It morphed itself into a figure; it was a short person with arms outstretched and legs bent underneath them as if preparing to jump. Kid Flash was still oblivious, looking around as if expecting an army of cats to come out and eat him alive. The black peeled back revealing the figure underneath. It was a small girl, about 14. She had on a black strapless dress covered in white polka dots and red at the edges that hugged her small frame, it flared away from her legs revealing Black cat-like stockings complete with metal claws. She had on similar black gloves that went up her arm and stopped just below the elbow. The gloves got much bigger and puffier once they neared the hand area and she had huge metal claws extending from her black-clothed fingers. She had black hair that fell across one catlike Red eye. She had two oversized scarves wrapped around her shoulders several times; they had bells near the end, cloth scrunching around the metal. There were two tufts of hair that stood up on the top of her head, resembling cat ears. She hovered in the air a second before gravity took effect and she crashed down… right on top of Kid Flash. KF cried out as clawed feet made contact with his back shoving him face down on the ground, with the girl crouching on top of him, in a rather catlike fashion. Artemis was the first to react, grapping an arrow and nocking it on the string. However the girl noticed this. She smiled a smile so wide, the Joker would have been jealous. She hopped into the air and again she seemed to hover. Her scarves, seemingly with a mind of their mind of their own rose. One went below her and another went above her. They started to move toward each other and as they passed over her body it vanished. Eventually only the scarves were left. They curled into themselves and disappeared along with the cat girl. Next to spade a black circle opened up in the ground and a small black orb floated out of it. The black orb spun letting out black tendrils. Eventually the tendrils fused together and the black peeled away revealing the girl again. However this time instead of the black fading away it gathered into small orb that landed into the girls hand before morphing again into a small all black kitten that jumped onto her shoulder.

"Meet Cheshire Cat. And expert on teleporting, shadows and-" he was cut off by Cheshire Stomping her foot childishly "I _told _you they're _Shades_, not shadows. Does Dusk here look like a shadow?" she said pointing at the cat on her shoulder which hissed. Spade sweat dropped.

"Yes they do, and Cheshire?

"Yes?"

"Heroes?" At this point the heroes were too stunned to react and KF was getting up. "Ohhhhhh riiiiighhhht" said Cheshire. She scratched Dusk's chin and the Shade purred before curling its body into a small baseball sized black ball. Cheshire snatched the ball and rolled it directly in front of KF

"It's time to kick some villain as- hey wait what's this?" he said poking the ball. The effect was instantaneous. A bunch of strings made out of shadows erupted from the ball completely immobilizing Kid Flash. "What the-" he started to say but a back tendril shot over his mouth, shutting it. Then a small black hand shot out the top in the thumbs up gesture, as if Dusk was trying to say _"Jobs done!"_

Cheshire stuck her thumbs up as well and smiled, meanwhile Spade and Freak were watching her like older brothers. However no one should let down their guard when fighting a team of superheroes

Artemis reacted like any girl would react when her boyfriend was being attacked in any way shape or form, she attacked. She nocked an arrow onto the string and let loose at light speed, her targets unaware, this was an easy shot. However light speed just wasn't fast enough. A glowing yellow wall appeared in the way of the arrows, deflecting them. On closer inspection she realized the wall was connected to a small string of the same glowing yellow material. She followed the string with her eyes and she came upon a yellow portal. Through it came a loud commanding voice

"Are you guys done playing around" a female voice harshly cut the air. Making the villains jump. They quickly got into a defensive position, Spade muttering something about 'losing control of the situation'.

"That's _much_ better." Continued the voice. Eventually the owner of the voice emerged from the portal which like the wall, was also attached by a glowing yellow sting to a ring on the girls right ring figure. She was a figure that demanded respect and she almost had an aura of command around her. She was wearing a high collared black jumpsuit, with yellow starting at the neck than ending directly below her breast area in three spikes, two ending directly below her breasts and the one in the middle stretching all the way to her waist. There were 5 more, two on her shoulders and three more down her back. She had a belt made out of three bands of silver metal, yellow wristbands, and yellow boots. She had tanned skin and hair as black as the depths of space. However what gave away her true identity was the symbol on her chest and the Quardian power ring on her finger. The distinctive white Sinestro Corps symbol was inscribed into a black circle on her chest.

Spade smiled "Meet Paranoia, our not-so-friendly Plutonian, and Sinestro corps member responsible for sector 2814 along with Abin Sur."

Paranoia held out her arm, fist pointed toward the enemy, her other arm holding the first.

"You shouldn't be revealing our names to the enemy." She said her voice deceptively calm as her ring glowed before her whole body took on a yellow glow and she flew into the air.

"Puhleez, miss military training, it's not our real names" countered Spade

"Names have power Spade, as a magic user you of all people should know that" she did a sort of double fist pump and as she did Yellow energy snaked through her arms and condensed into two hard-light wrist mounted crossbows. She lowered her arms to aim at Artemis. She muttered "Nuisance" before opening fire. Artemis tried to dodge but there were too many. Eventually she was hit and the Hard Light bolt exploded into a net which captured the archer.

It was at this point Miss Martian decided to take the lead. She rose up in the air and put her index and middle fingers to her temples, a classic telepath move. She focused her mind on Spades, since he seemed to be the one summoning the villains. When she attempted to push into Spades mind she found herself at a golden extravagant gate. She tried to push open the gates, but when she pushed against them a wave of Purple flames rushed out and expelled her from his mind. Spade looked at her, simply smiled and waggled his finger at her as if scolding her.

"I don't think so, _Martian_." A multi layered voice rang out over the empty lot, it sounded like several people were talking at once. From the ground rose a translucent figure. Once his whole body was out of the ground he lost his translucent look. His skin was white as the dead, his spiky raven hair fluttered with an invisible wind, and Glowing, Japanese purple eyes glared out from behind a thick curtain of bangs. He was wearing a white high collared cloak with purple flame designs on the bottom. Underneath he had a flowing white robe with flame designs at the end of the sleeves and the bottom of his pant legs. His feet were clothed with simple white slippers. His eyes lost their glow but irises were still purple.

"I'm afraid, Miss Martian, that I've already claimed their minds" he said glaring at her.

* * *

whoops looks like a cliffhanger dropped in... plz dnt kill me...

again please alert me of any grammer or spelling errors


End file.
